


Bad and Worse

by manslifeischeapasbeasts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gags, More will be added, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manslifeischeapasbeasts/pseuds/manslifeischeapasbeasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan had no Idea what she was getting into when she decided to break into Regina Mills' house...</p><p>There's at least one exception to every rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad and Worse

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of OUAT yada yada...
> 
> Okay!Guys before we get into this I need to warn!This is a dubious consent story-as I tagged it- and if it might trigger you or you don't like it do not read.I do not in any way support dub-con sex.
> 
> This story is written to show how in highly inprobable situations-such as true love,soul mates and all that jazz- the morals we would usually set might not apply.Might!I said might.
> 
> If you are like me and enjoy morally ambiguous stories with smut (mainly smut ;P) then proceed.If not I suggest you read something else from the talented swen community.

 Emma smiled as she heard the black Mercedes drive out of the mansion. _This is going to be a good job_. Neil was supposed to be on this one,but when he learned his father was at the hospital in a critical condition,he dropped the info to Emma and caught the first plane to new york.

 So,Emma read all about a miss Mills on Mifflin Street that was “loaded as fuck” as Neil put it. The woman seemed to keep a strict schedule so it wasn't hard for Neil to learn when she was missing from her house and for how long. The longest turned out to be Friday night for four hours. Plenty of time to get in,brake into a possible safe and grab everything of value laying around.

Emma was not proud of what she did. She knew it was bad but she also knew she needed the money more than the rich woman. If things went smooth she wouldn't have to steal again for months.

She quickly jumped the fence and went on to climb up the roof of the back of the house. People always underestimate the effort a burglar might go to in order to enter a house. That's why the small window that was facing the back yard was not attached to the alarm.

The climb took away her breath but she recovered and broke into the house fairly quickly. She climbed down the window and headed downstairs to where she knew was the study.

But before she could enter someone-a woman judging from the strong perfume- grabbed her from behind. The grip was strong,stronger than she would expect from a woman working in office,but before she knew it a piece of cloth closed on her nose and mouth. _Oh no..._

                                                                                         -SQ-

 _Tied up_. She was tied up. That's the first thing she was aware of when she came into consciousness. That and the piece of duct tape plastered over her mouth.

Opening her eyes,her captor came into view.

"Well _well_ ,look who decided to join the living."

Of all the bodies,all the faces,all the lips and eyes that exist, _this_ voice could only have come from the body,the face,the woman that stood before her. _Fuck you Neil,you put in how she takes her coffee but dismissed to mention she's a living photo shoot. This is not good._ Emma took in the mediteranian figure standing in heels and a pantsuit and felt like garbage in her black tank and jeans. Hair cut shortly above the shoulders,slightly curving upwards,eyes brown and deep and eyebrows perfect. _Great...now I'm atracted to a possible psychopath..._

The woman held Emma's gun as she approached the helpless blonde. Her hands where tied tightly behind her back in duct tape,stretching her arms and causing the edges of the chair to cut into her skin. The woman advanced slowly,pointing the gun to Emma's forehead as she stopped to tower right in front of her. There was something in her eyes. Something like mischief hiding under  hardness. The gun rested on her forehead. Emma gulped.

Emma was a sadomasochist. She knew ever since she was little. Control and pain fascinated her as a child and excited her as a teenager. But by now she also knew of consent,of _safe,sane and consensual_. This was wrong. She should feel _fear_ not excitement. For all she knew this woman was about to kill her! Still she knew better-her gut at least- still, the masochistic part of her brain seemed to like the idea of this woman controlling her. Something in her eyes spoke to h- _No! This is sick! She doesn't even know I might be enjoying this._

"Now, _what_ am I to do with you?"

The sultry voice spoke again. It did not help Emma's arousal. She knew it was wrong but her brain, her body betrayed her. She glared at the woman,hoping to mask everything but the slight fear she was feeling.

"My,someone's sullen. Troubled with your predicament?What did you expect?That I don't know when someone's watching me?That I don't take care of problems?Problems that are yet to have a _name"_.

Accompanying that last word was a harsh rip at the tape on her mouth.

They glared at each other for a few moments,gun still pointed at Emma,sweat starting to drop.

 

 

"Emma."

"Mmm...and does this Emma have a last name or is she one of a kind?"

"Swan. Emma Swan...You don't intend to call the cops do you?"

"Oh miss Swan as you can see I prefer taking matters in my own hands. I always find that the results are more... _satisfactory"_.

 

 At this the woman pulled the safety off. _Fuck I really thought she was not a killer!_

Emma closed her eyes as she waited for the loud bang Death would welcome her with and

 

_*click*_

 

The woman let out a long,chilling laugh and with a thud and a languid wrist,dropped the emptied gun to the carpeted floor. Green eyes shot open,confused,relieved. Brown ones were staring back intently. She was messing with her. Emma didn't know if she found it cruel or cute. Or cute _because_ it was cruel. _Damn Swan that is one fucked up brain._

"Well, I'm no killer miss Swan."

She said as she went to grab something from behind Emma.

"I couldn't kill someone if I _wanted_ to...and damn do I sometimes want to...However, I _can_ recognize a masochist when I see one."

 

And with that she straddled slender legs,forcing the ball gag into lithe lips

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might very well be the first time the word “hardness” in porn refers to eyes and not*cough*well...


End file.
